The present invention relates in general to paper bags and a method of making paper bags and, in particular, to a method of making paper bags partially coated with a barrier material such as paraffin.
Paper bags are well known in the prior art and numerous methods are known for cutting strips of paper from a source of rolls of paper and folding paper bags therefrom.
Also well known in the prior art are numerous methods for coating paper and for applying substances such as paraffin to the paper surface. It is also known in the prior art to utilize paper which is coated with paraffin only in certain regions for packaging food products such that a controlled amount of moisture is allowed to leave the food product. For example, it is known to provide a wrapper for hot bread in which areas of the paper wrapper are uncoated so as to allow an escape of moisture build-up from the bread as it cools in the wrapper.
It is also known in the prior art for bakeries and similar establishments to provide paper bags that are coated with paraffin or similar material to retain freshness of bakery products after they are sold to a customer. A problem with these types of coated bags however is that the opening of the bag cannot be folded over and taped shut since most tapes will not stick to the paraffin coated surface. In addition, self-adhesive labels or inked stamps cannot be used on the bag as well.